


Formal unfitting

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Formalwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie Satonaka is hardly the idea of manners, patience and formal behavior. So her girlfriend Yukiko asking for help to do just those things is not the best of ideas. Eh it comes with benefits, worth the risk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal unfitting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 drabble of [Persona Yuri Week](http://persona-yuri.tumblr.com/post/114892847242/in-all-the-time-ive-been-into-persona-smt-ive)

"No"

"Chie please"

"You got to be kidding me Yukiko" Chie growled as she and her girlfriend, Yukiko argues about...something.

"Chie I can't ask anyone else" The Priestess pouts "Rise-chan is out on a tour and Naoto-kun is working on a case."

"Then get Yosuke to do it!" a sudden silence hits both girls as Chie realizes the implications "Yeah ok that wouldn't work out."

"Its...funny" Yukiko giggled, but shook her head "Look I know you don't like formalities..."

"I hate them" she deadpanned, her girlfriend sighing

"I know, but it’s just for the night, you'll get paid and it’s not that bad."

"It's not about getting paid, Yukiko...!" Chie stated, her cheeks flushed red as she tried her best to avoid eye contact with Yukiko. "I-it's just... It's so awkward to me, you know?" she exclaimed. "It's like asking Naoto to put on a dress for a day... it’s just... weird! It's not me!"

"....Didn't Rise-chan got Naoto to-"

"That was part of a dare, this is NOTHING like that" Chie's cheeks flushed red "This is formality, rich people, manners! That’s the complete opposite of me Yukiko! I'm going to fuck it up!"

"What?" Yukiko gave a small chuckle. "And Yosuke wouldn't have?"

"W-Well...!"

"Look; you'll be fine, Chie. I trust in you." Yukiko gave a pleading smile. "You won't have to act very formal for very long...! I'll do most of the talking, okay? I just... really need the help..."

"...." Chie sighs "Fine. I'll help you out for the night with the customers..." she cringes as she says the evil words "In...Formal wear. I make no promises but I'll try" her eyes soften as she looks at Yukiko's smile "...For you."

It was Yukiko's turn to blush, her cheeks growing almost as red as her sweater. "Thank you so much, Chie! I'm sorry to force you into this situation; I know how much you dislike it, but... I'll make it up to you!" she gave a polite bow towards Chie. "I swear it, I will!"

"Thanks..." Chie nods "So...see you at 8."

"I'll have your outfit ready when you come in. Try to come a little earlier so you can prepare yourself."

"I'll...do that." she nods and hugs her girlfriend before waving goodbye and rushing back to her home, sighing all the way 'Formality...yuck' she twitches 'but this is important to Yukiko. I can't ignore that.'

After all, Yukiko was important... to HER. 'It's just for one night, Chie... just one night. You can DO this...!'

Upon arriving at her home she changes to her house clothes and looks at herself in her mirror, deciding to practice as best as she could

"How can I serve you on this fine evening sir?" Chie says, trying to sound as fancy as possible. She echs "Ugh, too high-pitched..." she grumbles, clears her throat and tries again "Good evening sir, how may I assist you tonight?"

...That sounded better, in her opinion anyways.

And yet, it still felt so... weird. "Ughhh... can I really get this done in one day?" she winced. "Yosuke and Kanji could do this way better than I could... they have customer experience. Same for Yu-kun, but then again, he's way talented in almost everything he does..." she pouted, feeling a little... inadequate.

"No, no!" she quickly perked herself up, slapping her cheeks with her hands. "I can't get disheartened! I just need to practice! I'll practice all night if I have to!"

And so she did, trying the various poses too, hoping she could at LEAST fake it for the night.

"Why no sir, the special is out of order for the time being" Chie said, trying to sound as convincing as she could while pretending to handle a rowdy customer. "The manager is currently unavailable, I apologize, but might I suggest the daily evening special?" she sweatdropped as she kept looking at herself in the mirror 'I look and sound so ridiculous...so glad Yosuke ain't here to videotape this'

Now that would have been...Chie shuddered at the thought, deciding not to pay too much mind to it. She instead focused solely on her 'special training', until at last, she fell asleep, utterly exhausted.

She woke up around 7 PM and decided to take a bath, eat something quick and head out to the Amagi Inn. Doing all of that, she arrived at the inn around 7:30, 30 minutes before the evening rush. She had texted Yukiko that she was on her way, so when she entered the lobby, Yukiko was there to meet her.

When Chie arrived, she was out of breath. "I'm... I'm not late, am I...?"

"No, no!" Yukiko gave a small smile. "You're just on time."

"Ah good" Chie took some deep breaths to regain herself "J-Just give me a minute. I ran all the way..."

"We got time" Yukiko said "Just walk with me. We'll get started on putting the Hakama on you."

"Thank you..." Chie let out a small sigh, finally starting to catch her breath. "Man, if only the bus were on time today, I'd have taken that..."

"Don't worry about it" the Amagi Heir said "Come, this way."

"C-Coming, coming...!" Chie nodded, following Yukiko closely behind. Indeed, the Inn was much more crowded tonight... Chie felt a little nervous as a result.

She was lead to a dressing room, with 2 employees waiting "Sorry to keep you waiting Fayn-san, Byyn-san." she steps to the side to present Chie "Here is Chie, the girl I mentioned."

"H-hi" Chie bows, a bit hastily, but surprisingly done well. Hey practice did work after all

"That's her?" Byyn spoke, blinking for a moment as she sized up Chie. "She's... quite small. She'll do, though; she looks like she's able to handle the work!"

"She will" Yukiko smiled "Please treat her well"

"Of course, Lady Yukiko." Byyn gave a small smile, and a nod, towards her. "Come now, Chie-chan; we'll ready you for the event, okay?"

"R-Right" Chie walks towards the two ladies who quickly begin measuring her up and adjusting the size of her Hakama just right.

Chie honestly continue to feel awkward -- being measured and tailored like this made her feel like a princess! "A-Are you two done?"

"Just about!" Fayn gave a small smile, clapping her hands together. "Stay here; we'll bring you a wonderful Hakama."

"R-Right..." Chie nods as the two ladies go backdoor and...Return minutes later with a Hakama just her size. It’s also Yellow/Green colored to boot!

'...Huh.' Chie blinked 'Nice eye for color'

They really knew her style! "It looks... cute!" Chie confessed, as the two carefully handed the Hakama to her.

"I'm glad you think so; I chose it myself." Byyn smiled. "Try it on! I'm sure you'll look lovely in it."

Chie takes it and walks behind the Byōbu, taking off her clothes and putting the Hakama on. She carefully slid herself into the outfit, delicately tying the wrap around her waist before stepping out for the two to see. Chie did her best to keep up the meek, timid girl act she practiced, but it was incredibly... difficult for her. 'Still...' she thought. 'This is for Yukiko...!'

She musters up the courage as the two workers compliment her and Yukiko returns, complimenting her girlfriend too "Oh you look so cute Chie!"

"Th-Thank you!" Chie stated, quickly flushing red. "Y-You're all too kind. I... I-I'll do my best tonight though, I promise!" she spoke, as she gave a courteous bow.

"It’s for a few hours so rest easy" Yukiko smiled "Now let’s get going. Evening rush starts in a few."

"Right, right!" Chie nodded. "And, Yukiko? Please tell me if I'm messing up." she stated. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"I'll try" Yukiko said "I'll be moving around but I'll try to be as close to you as I can." she leans forward and whispers to her "Let's use our Personas in any case to keep in contact."

"Ah...!" Chie whispered back, giving a quick nod. "Alright, Yukiko. Thank you so much...!"

"Anytime" she smiled, giving her girlfriend a quick hug before arriving at the lobby and waiting the last few minutes before evening rush

All she had to do was act... natural. 'Wait, no, not natural!' Chie winced. 'Just play out how I practiced!' "Hello, good sir." Chie spoke, giving a small bow. "Welcome to the Amagi Inn! Today, we have a special event taking place in the event room!"

She droned on as practiced. It felt... incredibly riveting to her. For the remainder of the evening Chie served the customers as politely as she could; the key word being 'politely'. As is it with everything customer related, there is the usual asshole in the mix.

Chie nearly kicked his face in but somehow was able to keep her composure. She was honestly amazed that she was able to restrain herself. 'How does Yukiko DEAL with this...?'

She must have the patience of a saint. 'Yukiko's more patient than I thought' she thought after she delivered some snacks to a customer, sighing in relief at the lobby 'I underestimated this job...'

Her break ends quickly as another of the workers calls for her help and begrudgingly gets back up and helps with the delivery. Thankfully she had Yukiko helping out with this one, which turned out to be the last before the shift ended.

**-Yukiko’s Room-**

Chie sighed in relief as she plops on Yukiko’s bed, closing her eyes “Phew…what a night…” she mumbled as Yukiko sits next to her and pats her head.

“You did well out there Chie” Yukiko said with a smile “I’m proud of you. You didn’t kick anybody.”

Chie had to blush and smile at that “I was so close a few times, especially that guy in 2-B. What was his deal?!”

“It’s best not to think about it.” The Amagi Heir chuckled as she unties Chie’s Hakama “Rest with me tonight. You earned it.”

“H-Hey…” The Chariot blushed as Yukiko untied the Hakama’s back, letting the upper part of the Hakama loose for her to move a bit easier in. “Ok…” she hugs her girlfriend and smiles at her “If I can hug you like this, can I be hired again?”

“Hm…” Yukiko slyly smiled at her “If you behave as well as tonight, then perhaps” she gently pokes Chie’s nose “Promise?”

“Hmph” Chie pouted, but sighs “Ok ok I’ll behave this well next time too.”

“Good girl” she smiled and gently pushes Chie down “Now for your reward…”

“Oh yes” Chie grinned, blushing as Yukiko begins to take off her Hakama…

Chie and Yukiko spent a long night together…


End file.
